This invention relates to a self-tightening knot for tying tubular casings.
Food products such as sausages, cheese, various sandwich spreads, and the like are often packaged in tubular casings the ends of which are tied or similarly secured. An object of the present invention is to provide a convenient means for tying tubular casings with a single flexible strand such as string, rope, cord, synthetic monofilaments, and the like.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a self-tightening knot as well as a method of producing a self-tightening knot.
Still other objects of the present invention will become apparent to the skilled artisan upon reference to the ensuing specification, the drawing, and the claims.